westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Quotes
Session 0 ;Dwarves don't love nature. :Firefly: "Don't hurt them too bad, Beltarne! They're just bird brained!" :Beltarne: Aye, they'll be brained alright! Session 1 ;Fear is the beginning of wisdom. :Thasos: picks up the dead sheep and slings it over his shoulder. He looks around for the others. :Dwarven Shepherd: "Thief! Thief! He killed my sheep!" :Thasos: realizes he's made an error. ;Off to a great start :Narrator: A least a dozen people start shouting in alarm and excitement about "the crazy minotaur who killed that sheep!" :Beltarne: "A minotaur! What are the chances of two of them here!" races outside :Wolfgang: we can hear the commotion from in the tavern? :GM: You may be able to hear the commotion from Polisberg. :Narrator: The delvers crash out of the tavern, drinks in hand, as Marik runs up from the south. Thasos is covered in sheep's blood, hoisting a dead sheep over his shoulders and then embarrassedly starting to put it down. :Thasos: still has the sheep over his shoulder. He looks confused. :Beltarne: "well it couldn't have been.... oh" ;Two people separated by the same language :Dwarven Shepherd: "Vat?" He stops, considering. "Wouch fur this one you do?" :Beltarne: I can't understand that and I'm dwarven. ;Gourmet advice :Ghazeb: waves some meat to Firefly for her to eat :Firefly: "Blerg. Um. I mean, thank you very much for your generous offer, but I'm on a strict nectartarian diet at the moment. To preserve my girlish figure, doncha know." :Beltarne: "Really! My aunt tried that diet. Gained it all back though." ;Identifying skulls :Firefly: "Hey, Marik? You know beasties and stuff. What's that bug one?" :Marik: "A bug." Session 2 ;Background skills come into play :Marik: "There's something interesting in the cliff face over here... someone's tried to hide a path." :Wolfgang: "Hey, looks like a little path goes up that cliff there." :Beltarne: "Friends.... there seems to be a series of switchbacks cut into the cliff face to the west". He looks at others, surprised. :Marik: looks at Beltarne. "What? I grew up above the snowline. What's your excuse?" :Beltarne: "I'm a dwarf?" :Marik: "Good excuse." :Firefly: smiles. "It's gigantic, I don't know how you could miss it." ;An odd perspective :Firefly: "People shouldn't be cutting down poor innocent trees like that. That's rude." :Ghazeb: "say student what study in big school what made from many trees, no?" :Firefly: "No, student who studied in a badger warren under an oak tree. We don't take giants. We would, but they've got problems reaching the classes." Session 3 ;The delvers experiment with tactics :Beltarne: "Fiefly, wanna check their position?" :Firefly: "Sure. Where's their position? There's this whole problem of we don't have a clue where it is..." :Beltarne: "I was hoping you could tell me by flying around as a remarkable pyromaniacal target" :Firefly: "Ah. Bait." :Beltarne: "Dangerous. heavily armed, fast moving bait, yes" ;The GM keeps secrets :Firefly: Where's the table by the way? I couldn't find it. :GM: Yes, it's on my personal wiki of evil.=) :Kevin: I want a personal wiki of evil. ;Please pay attention to what the GM types :Goblins: Goblin #7 steps back and hits Ghazeb from the flank! :GM: He's on your off shield side, and you can't parry after a Move and Attack. Dodge with a -3 penalty or take the hit. No Retreats or Acrobatic Dodges, either. :Ghazeb: sorry. block :GM: You can't because your shield is on the wrong side. :Ghazeb: ah. parry then :GM: You can't parry after a Move and Attack. :Ghazeb: dodge then? :GM: That is what I said. Session 3 ;Life is hard. Get a helmet! :Giant Eagle: Land on Marik and bite his face! Successful attack, to the FACE. :GM: ... you have facial armor, right? :Marik: I don't even have head armor. ;Remember! Tidiness is important, no matter how bad you feel :' Marik': Marik carefully recorks his potion, puts it away, then collapses. Session 5 ;Sherlock Holmes would be impressed by the incisive reasoning :Narrator: Wolfgang, bringing up the rear, turns the corner just in time to see Firefly break the tension line. A riot of glass vials drops from a concealed compartment in the ceiling. Firefly bravely intercepts most of them. The rest drop onto his companions, and one fumes up in a cloud of yellow smoke. :Wolfgang: knows this is not a good sign. ;How embarrassing :Firefly: What immediately sprang to mind was "Where the heck did goblins get all the good alchemical stuff?" :Firefly: Actually, what immediately sprang to mind was "OW MY SPLEEN" followed by "I'm being killed by the treasure! WOE!" Session 6 ;Simple pleasures :Goblin Minion (stunned by Sound Jet): Drool. :Ghazeb: I like it when the goblin's turn consists of: "drool" ;Making plans :GM: We'll handle searches and the introduction of Minnizig next session. :Marik: We have prisoners. And Marik will *shoot* anyone who tries killing them. Because we need information. :GM: and maybe we'll have an exciting fight at the start! :Wolfgang: Damm, I'm gonna pick up some arrows then. Unless Marik says something first. ;Sometimes things are uncertain. :Wolfgang: No, I kill them unless someone says not to :GM: Marik is going to shoot you. Is that "saying no"? Session 7 ;I didn't even have to prompt him or anything! :GM: Just as another thing to throw out here: in addition to axes, armor, shields, crossbows, bolts, bedrolls, 2 nice beds, and a well-made cabinet filled with glass vials, the goblins also had a pile of stinky meat and dubious looking tubers. :Marik: "I think it's best we take care of the goblins first. Does anyone object to letting them go in the wilderness with their stinking provisions to fend for themselves?" :Ghazeb: is eating stinky meat. :Minnizig: Oh lord. :GM: Where are those rules for chlorea? ;Technically, this is a literal cliffhanger. :Narrator: As Minnizig and Beltarne start climbing down, Ghazeb shouts in surprise and tentacles whip out of the darkness. :Narrator: End of session. :Mark: ... Yep, that's a good place to stop. :Hari: DS:LDSLFK:DK:LDS:LDFK:!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Joel: FFFFFFUUUUU :Kevin: Mm. Gibbering incoherence. I'd say you're doing it right, Mark. Session 8 ;Unholy abomination from the pits of hell or large ursine. Who can tell? :Marik: Has Wolfgang assumed that I was giving him demon-killing advice? :Beltarne: Apparently, which is hilarious :Wolfgang: my 1337 lore skill told me it was a herzog demon, immune to metal! :Beltarne: Did wolfgang just beat up a bear? :Wolfgang: yes :Thasos: that's a great lore skill you have there ;Marik is hardcore :Marik: I will assume that 'rough caves that we are spending a week in' aren't 'indoors' for the purpose of Marik's vow, but really, given the choice between a bed and a nice comfortable rock to lean on, Marik will take the rock. Session 10 ;Cultural differences :Beltarne: I really need to learn to use a crossbow. :Beltarne: And a pack mule. :Minnizig: You need to learn to use a pack mule? :Beltarne: Don't ask. It's a very private, dwarven thing. ;Effective teamwork means not splitting the party :GM: Probing gingerly, you cross (and are near the ruined village). and now what? :Marik: Give the village a wide berth for now and head for the peninsula. :Beltarne: Amble towards the ruins ;Perhaps the PCs are getting paranoid :GM: At one of the breaks, you spot a collection of rabbits, about 50 yards away. They quiver as they catch your scent. Anyone doing anything about it? :Marik: ...Is it normal for rabbits to come in herds? And am I allowed to thin out the murder a little? :GM: I think so - bunch of rabbits live in a warren, etc. Marik can hunt - great cycle of live et al. :Minnizig: I'm willing to help with the obvious overpopulation problem. In the name of rabbit stew. :Marik: So. Unless someone objects, getting us some lunch sounds like a plan. :Thasos: holds up a hand, if anyone is watching, and shakes his head. ** :Marik: mutters. "You know, if you could simply TELL us why you object, it might be easier to agree with you." He lowers his bow, though. "You get to explain to me later why I'm missing out on a fresh brace of coneys." :Narrator: The rabbits decide that Ghazeb is a predator, if a slow and ineffective one, and split, zipping off into the woods and diving into their warren. :Mark: NOT MY FAULT! ;Ghazeb is not a trained survivalist :Ghazeb: "Come back, little munchies! Hop hop hop to Ghazeb's stew pot!" :Marik: "Let me know when that gets you lunch, Ghazeb." :Ghazeb: "It could work." ;Returning to our old traditions :GM: You're walking through the forest. See the forest? :Marik: I can't see the forest, there's a bunch of trees blocking LOS. :Emily: pokes Kevin. Session 10 ; :The floating snakes have begun levitating the delvers :'Nathan': We're all gonna get killed by floating snakes :'Joel''': nah. it's the ground that will kill us